


Shrapnel

by Maggiemaye



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Hopeful Ending, fragments, like angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggiemaye/pseuds/Maggiemaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I not have any pride?”</p>
<p>“Kid, love and pride don’t often go hand in hand.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shrapnel

**Author's Note:**

> My drabble-y attempt at making sense of things (while explaining exactly nothing.) I've never attempted angst at this level before, so feedback is appreciated.

Toby understands the nature of change. It’s fluid, it comes in fits and starts, and if you’re not careful it turns back on itself. No matter how perfect the past few months with her have been, Toby gets that Happy still struggles to open up.

None of that makes him feel any better. But the tequila burning down his throat does. Slightly.

He staggers to the couch, thanking his lucky stars that he’s about to black out. Fuzzily, Toby thinks he hears someone banging on the door. Someone shouting. But he can’t quite grasp it as he sinks into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

“I want to explain everything, Doc.”

“Happy.” He sighs, deep and long, and regrets answering his door. He wants to invite her in. His stomach turns to look at her.

“It was hard enough just being near you at work today. Do you get that?”

She swallows hard, nods.

“I don’t need your explanation right now.”

“What do you need? Just let me—“

“I need you to go.”

Happy looks stunned, as if she genuinely had not expected this outcome.

“Toby,” she says again, sounding even more wrecked than the night his proposal went so wrong. “What—“

“Please.”

* * *

 

“So you’re freezing me out now?” Happy snaps, not caring that the garage is listening. “Nice, Doc.”

Cabe swoops by and grasps Toby’s collar.

“Trailer. Now.”

Shameless, Happy scurries over to listen at the door.

“Can I not have any pride?”

“Kid, love and pride don’t often go hand in hand.”

“Well, if love gets me this…” Toby trails off, but Happy hears the rest and it breaks her even further. Toby, who values love above everything, Toby whose heart beats outside his body?

She goes back to her workstation, grateful that the welding mask hides her face so completely.

* * *

 

Happy cranes her neck, but she can’t see clearly inside his apartment from the sidewalk. His extra parking space is full, though, and that sets her on fire.

She’d planned to try again. Toby might have some pride but she sure as hell doesn’t, not anymore. Happy’s decided—she’ll chase him to the ends of the earth if she has to.

A flash of long red hair passes inside the window. Happy’s stomach drops as she imagines wine glasses clinking and painted lips whispering in his ear. The thought crushes her with staggering force; Toby isn’t hers anymore.

Not yet.

* * *

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

The question has to be asked; it might as well be now, while she’s right in front of him. Happy sags against his doorway.

“There wasn’t a good time.”

“How about when I told you I was thinking about marriage? In no uncertain terms, I might add.”

“Toby. I love you.” She’s on the edge of tears again, and Toby thinks he might follow soon.

“That doesn’t fix everything.”

“Does it fix anything?”

He looks down at her, imagines having her back in his home, his arms, his life.

“Keep knocking and we’ll find out.”


End file.
